Timing Is Everything
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Everyone in the world is born with a timer on the wrist that counts down until you meet your true love and Quinn is celebrating her birthday as well as meeting the love of life at the same, at her parents' insistence. Who could her soulmate be? What is her soulmate like? Will she like Quinn or think that she's just some rich snob?


Timing Is Everything

A request made Julz19

* * *

I never wanted a big celebration or a party for my birthday but for whatever my parents insisted that it was necessary to celebrate the day my birth and the day that I would meet my soul mate. I look down to see the timer on my wrist to see that it's only a matter of an hour before I meet the person that I'm meant to spend the person that I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life, the person that I couldn't life without. When you're born, a timer appears on your wrist along with a countdown to the time you meet your true love but I never really I never really put much faith in it because I can't see how anyone can fall in love with someone that they never met. My parents believe in it whole-heartedly as they've been together for almost thirty years and they're still madly in love with each other while my best friend Kurt was in the same predicament as me until he met his true love Blaine a week after his sixteenth birthday.

My other best friend Santana was lucky enough to know who her true love rather early on in life as she and Brittany have been nearly inseparable the age of five years old as it seems that everyone that I know has found their soul mates, unlike me. I've told myself and countless others that I'm fine as I don't need to find my soul mate this very second as I'm trying to focus on finishing school and jump starting my career but I guess that a part of me is still wondering who could be my true love and what they're like. My family has come from money as Dad has worked his fingers to the bone to make his company Fabray Incorporated to be the top competitor in the field of technology and electronics while my mother was his secretary at the time. Their timer hit zero when they locked eyes for the first time and the rest was history as they would say every time I asked about how they met when I was younger as they worked hard to make their company to what it is today.

Mother retired to become a stay-at-home mom to raise my brother and I to make sure that we weren't raised by nannies and butlers although she doesn't enjoy the fancy lifestyle that Fabray Incorporated has provided over the years. I don't want my soul mate thinking that I'm like the rich snobs like my mother's friends kids who think that they're better than everyone else which is why I'm glad that I have friends like Santana and Kurt to keep me grounded. They're more like family than my own flesh and blood sometimes as Dad was always working all the time as it was rare that he was able to come home to have dinner with us and Mom was always got shopping and gossiping with her friends as it left Charlie to practically raise me even though he was a child himself when I conceived. He often made sure that I ate, went to bed on time, went to school and other things that my parents should've been doing but weren't as it always seem like they were too busy with other things than their own children with the exception of holiday and birthdays.

I look around the room filled with friends and business associates of my parents who in turn brought their children along as I would rather spend today with my own friends doing anything but this as I don't have much a choice, downing another flute of champagne. l single. This even start I have been offered well wishes and happy birthdays from people that I hardly know as a few guys have walk up to me with the intention of flirting with me or leering down my chest but I easily send them away with a well place glare or word. _I swear that guys are such pigs sometimes. They wonder why I prefer the company of women. _I've known since I was fifteen years old that I was more attracted to girls than to guys when I found myself staring at the softer bodies of a few girls on my cheerleading squad and I knew for sure when I had my first kiss with this girl at Musical Theater camp.

I don't know why my parent sent there for that summer but I found out how much I actually like acting on stage and in front of a crowd as I kept doing until my last summer before going off to NYU to double majoring in Creative Writing and Dramatic Arts. To say that my parents were disappointed that I didn't want to take over the family business would be an understatement but I wasn't going to live my life trying to please them and they eventually gotten over as they came to a few of the productions I got the lead in. Charlie was always front and center in every play no matter how big or small the role was, beaming with pride as he's always been my biggest supporter and cheerleader as he was there to cushion the blow when I came out to my parents. Dad had an idea that I might have prefer the company of women to that of men while Mom took it harder than excepted as she actually cried, stating that she would never have grandchildren which actually hurts to hear.

Dad took me in his arm, telling me that he loves me and that this doesn't change anything as it's gonna to take a while for Mom to come around but I don't know if I actually believed him about her but it's a huge weight off my chest that I was harboring. A part of me is still thinks that Mom thinks that me being gay is phase and I'll grow out of it one day but that's not going to happen because this is who I am and I'm not changing for anyone as I won't pretend to be something that I'm not. There have been a few girls in the past that I have casually dated, even brought back to warm my bed but it was never anything serious as I grew more comfortable in my sexuality but I wanted more than a casual hookup. Looking down at my wrist to see that there's only a few more minutes before I met the special someone when the cake is carried out on a cart two people.

A tall muscular man with tanned skin and… a Mohawk as in a caterer's uniform albeit it's a bit tight on him while his partner is several inches shorter than him with olive skin, long flowing brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. I could tell that she has a banging body under the uniform as she works out regularly but what I caught my eye about this girl is her expressive doe eyes which is light brown when the light hits them from the right angle but she's absolutely breath-taking. I feel my heart a mile a minute as it seems like everything around us is slowly down but I didn't have enough to time to think on what this could possibly mean before finding myself flat on my back with the working girl on top of me, her face hovering over mine. I find myself getting lost in her eyes as an adorable blush forms on her cheeks before being brought out of whatever we were under by the sound of dual beeping to see that my timer had zero then turning attention to the girl above me, looking at her wrist also.

Her eyes widen before looking around the room to see that everyone's staring as a bottle redhead woman smirks snobbishly as I vaguely remember her to be one of Dad's business associate's daughter that I had turned down when she threw herself at me during a Christmas party. I could see the tears swell up before pushing herself off, running for the door and it takes me all of a second to come to my sense as I run after her while thanking my bat-crazy cheerleading coach for making us everyday. I hate wearing heels because they're a bit of a hindrance but I easily catch up to the girl, gently grabbing her hand as I make her stop in the middle of the sideway before looking at me with tears streaming down her face. It hurts my heart seeing this girl so sad and all I wanted to do is take her in my arms, to make whatever is making her unhappy go away which I plan on making that redhead girl pay for what she's done.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything, you're not the one that made a fool out of herself and potential employers" She sniffles, wiping stubborn tears. "God, that was so embarrassing and I'm sure that Noah is pissed off at me for leaving him alone with the backlash"

"I'm sorry that girl tripped you and I promise you that I'll deal with her later but are you okay?" I asked concerned. "You're too beautiful to be crying"

"Do you always chase after people that you hardly know?" She asks giggling watery.

"No but I made an exception for you" I said smiling softly. "I'm Quinn by the way and you are?"

"Rachel. Rachel Berry, it's nice to meet the person that I've been hired to make a cake for although I doubt that this is how you would want to be spending your birthday"

"I have to say that it's better because I was looking for any reason to bail" I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Why? Wouldn't you spend it with your family and friends?" Rachel asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah, I would if it was just them but not with a bunch of business associates that I don't know that only there to get closer to my Dad. I would spend it getting know the person that's suppose to be my soul mate" I said nudging my shoulder with hers. "I have to say that I owe the universe a major thank you"

Rachel blushes adorably as she ducks her eyes away shyly as we walk with no destination in mind quietly, simply enjoying each other's company as I'm not sure what to talk about with this girl. I look at her to notice that she's not a conventional beauty but that doesn't matter because regardless she's absolutely stunning even wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest over it and black dress pants. I've never been one for being attracted to people in uniform but I'm starting to see the appeal before ridding myself of the lecherous thoughts that come to thought because I want to get to know Rachel beyond the sexual attraction, feeling a deep connection with her. I was about say something when my phone starts ringing, pulling it out of the pocket of my leather jacket to see that it's Mom and I'm sure that she's wondering where I've wondered off to but I don't feel like explaining myself to her right now.

I know that I'm going to get a rather long lecture for it later but I couldn't bring myself to as I shoot off a few text to certain people before turning my phone off, pocketing as the petite caterer stares at me curiously as I hold out my hand for her to take. I know that she has no reason to go anywhere with me but I don't want to let her go yet or go back to the party as she texts her friend Noah before lacing her finger with mine, hailing a taxi to head to my favorite deli that serves an amazing pastrami with all the trimmings and other things. It's a little hole in the wall place that I've found while taking courses at NYU that I stumble onto in my freshman year and I've going there ever since at the guy owns it is pretty cool and gives me a discount although I think it's because he's has a crush on my brother. _I'm not about to complain about a discount and it's not like Jonathon doesn't know that Charlie's straight. __Not like it stops him shamelessly flirting. _

I walk in through the front door, ordering my usual with Rachel ordering salad as we grab a table by the window as she takes a bite out of her salad before conversation flows easily between us to get to know the other better. I'm surprise that the tiny caterer is the same age as me and yet she owns her own successful catering business even it's a bit small but she and her best friend Noah who prefers to be call Puck (odd nickname, by the way) as they wanted a way to get out of their hometown. She has a love of singing which I hope to hear one day, two gay dads who still live in Lima even though it's not the most accepting of place for homosexuality and she has a now close relationship with her birth mother and the little boy that she adopted. Rachel weaves whimsical tales of her childhood as we walk around the bright lights of New York as I find myself slowly but surly falling for this girl. She tells me that she had her heart set on coming here from an early age yet she seems a bit sad about it as I can feel that there's a story behind the particular look.

"Why so sad?" I asked curious.

"Originally I had came to New York to become a Broadway star but I never into the school that I wanted to get into because I had choked during my audition as the woman told me that I didn't have the talent or the drive to make it. She ripped into me and I had lost my confidence after that but I was determined to make it here no matter what as I already knew that I had a gift for making pastries and desserts so I decided to go into business for myself. Noah is pretty cook at cooking meat even though I'm against cooking animal byproducts since I'm vegan but it's a lucrative business" Rachel said shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you miss it? Performing I mean? If you had a chance to perform on stage, would you do it?" I asked stopping.

"I don't know. If you had asked me five years ago, I would have said yes in a heartbeat but I'm not so sure now although I do miss it. Tonight is the first time in a long time that I've thought about but tonight has been a first for a lot of things and I have you to thank for that" Rachel said smiling shyly. "Thank you for everything and I am hoping that we could do this again… if that's okay with you"

"I would love nothing more because I don't know if it's cause of the timer or not but I want to know you better. I just want you Rachel and I would like to see where this could be if you're up for it" I said gently tilting her chin upwards.

"I-I…I would very much like that, Quinn" Rachel said grinning."Happy Birthday Quinn"

"It is now" I said kissing her lips.

* * *

_**~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
